Correct rotor balance is important in oscillating control of the drive source of a rotor, the driving force transfer mechanism of a rotor, and also for preventing noise.
It is known that the unbalance of a rotor will happen according to the size difference in a rotor and its axis.
Various methods are used for correcting the balance of a rotor. For example, one method of adjusting the balance of a rotor (a “balance-adjusting method for rotor”) is the method of attaching weight to a rotor. This method of attaching weigh to a rotor is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid Open Gazette No. 10-47435 (“patent reference 1”) and Japanese Laid Open Gazette No. 2002-147533 (“patent reference 2”), A.
Another method is the method of scraping a part of a rotor.
When using the method disclosed in patent reference 1 and the patent reference 2, however, attachment and detachment of the weight to a rotor are not easy, and this method adversely impacts operation of the rotor.
When attachment and removal of weight are easier, the weight may separate and the rotor unbalance may occur during rotor rotation.
Correcting rotor balance by scraping a part of rotor results in an undesirable dispersion of scraps.
It is desirable to provide a balance adjusting member and balance adjusting method for a rotor wherein it is easy to attach and detach the weight to a rotor and prevent separation of the weight.